


Derek's Heart of Gold (Will Get Him Killed Someday)

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is the sweetest, Gen, Matt is a creeper - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek knows he shouldn't. Allison's dad didn't need any excuses to put a bullet between Derek's eyes.But damn it he can't just leave her.





	Derek's Heart of Gold (Will Get Him Killed Someday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapsAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsAngel/gifts).



> y'all I don't even know where this came from. I kinda mix season 1 and 2 together here. Idk. posting on anon because I have abandoned stories and don’t even know how I got the motivation to write this. This started because i was thinking about derek giving allison a ride that one time to mess with scott. But derek is so kind-hearted and nice that this was born. I probably wrote everyone OOC. oops.

Derek knows he shouldn’t. 

He’s lurking outside a random house, the bass from the party music inside grating on his ears. Scott’s newly turned, and shouldn’t be out by himself, but the dumbass had decided a party was the best way to spend the night before the full moon.

Which is why Derek is here, lurking on the edge of some random high schooler’s yard, keeping an ear out for any sign of Scott losing control. He can hear him inside, joking around with other people from the lacrosse team. His partner in crime seems to be here as well, caught in a surprisingly in-depth conversation about the plot holes in Star Wars.

The random clicking he hears every so often doesn’t bother him, though the man causing them does. A teenager is taking photos with a professional camera, muttering things under his breath that cause Derek’s teeth to clench.

The object of the creepy photography guy’s affection doesn’t seem to know he exists, which Derek would say is a good thing at the moment. He can’t see the girl much from his vantage point, but he periodically checks in on the mutterings of her stalker to make sure he doesn’t go too far.

Which is how he hears the photographer’s plan. The boy is deranged, his words getting less coherent throughout the night, but Derek can make out him purchasing rohypnol from another student. 

Derek’s stomach clenches at the thought. The girl must be around how old Cora would have been. He can’t just ignore her.

He checks back in with Scott, able to hear Stiles fussing over him. He should be fine.

The photographer—Matt, the dealer called him—approaches the girl, spiked drink in hand.

Derek has a moment of panic, wondering how quickly he can run in without looking suspicious. He doesn’t want to spook Scott, who’s already mad at him, but the girl’s safety matters more than Scott holding a grudge.

He doesn’t have to hold his breath for long, because the girl immediately avoids Matt, walking out onto the front porch. She’s nervous, he can tell now from her scent blown toward him. Matt definitely spooked her, though she doesn’t outwardly show it.

She checks her phone, and curses under her breath when it doesn’t turn on. She turns slightly, the porchlight hitting her just right, and Derek feels his stomach drop when he recognizes her.

Allison Argent. Kate had always bragged about her niece, showing photos of the girl at archery competitions, winning gold. The brick of ice that always manifests itself in his stomach at the thought of Kate doubles as he hears Matt’s angry mumbling from inside. He’s upset Allison got away from him.

Matt stumbles toward the front door, and Derek has a selfish thought of not doing anything, before he kicks himself and quickly makes his way through the yard.

He reaches Allison just as Matt makes it through the door, and quickly gets her attention. “Allison, hey,” he says, trying for his most unassuming smile. He regrets wearing his leather jacket today, and not shaving for a week. He looks every bit the part of an overaged stalker.

Allison turns to him, startled at his sudden appearance. “Hello?”

Her voice is nothing like Kate’s. Where Kate’s had been raspy and powerful, her’s is sweet. Kind. Derek doesn’t want to trust it. She has dimples, for god’s sake.

He smiles past the bile in his gut, “Hi, sorry. I’m a friend of Scott’s.” 

Her shoulders relax at Scott’s name, and Derek prays he isn’t listening from inside the party.

Matt tries to butt in, “Allison, you know this guy?” He stumbles toward her.

She visibly tenses at Matt’s voice, and Derek is seriously thinking about putting his fist through the guys face. 

Under the pretense of steading him, Derek reaches out to stop Matt’s path toward Allison. The sudden jolt (and maybe a tight werewolf’s grip on his arm) causes Matt to drop the red cup, the drugged liquid spilling against the porch.

Facing Matt with his full glare, Derek says, “Go back inside. Leave her alone.” He flashes his eyes, just to watch the little shit squirm, then lets him go to scramble back indoors.

He turns to see Allison looking at him, a little embarrassed. “You didn’t have to do that. I can handle myself.”

“I know.” Derek has no doubt’s about that. She’s an Argent. He curses himself for being unable to not intervene.

He curses himself even more for the next words that come out of his mouth.

“Do you need a ride?”

He knows Scott drove her here, but the boy is living it up inside, and Derek can tell Allison wants to leave.

Allison eyes him suspiciously, and Derek mentally kicks himself. He doesn’t need her telling her dad he offered her a ride. The man would put a bullet in his brain immediately.

“You’re Derek, right? Derek Hale?” Allison asks, catching him by surprise. Before he can answer, she continues, “Scott’s mentioned you a few times. Are you here to spy on him?”

Derek feels his ears redden. She’s intuitive. “I just wanted to see if he was okay.”

Suddenly, she smiles, bright and radiant, and Derek can maybe understand why Scott would risk things to be with her. He definitely could never be attracted to her, he won’t make that mistake again, but her smile is infectious, and he finds himself giving her a bashful smile back.

“He doesn’t seem very appreciative of you looking out for him,” she said, and Derek huffs a little at the understatement.

She looks around, glancing at her dead phone. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind giving me a ride? I don’t want to bother Scott; I know he’s been drinking.”

Fuck Derek and his stupid fucking heart caring for people. It was gonna get him killed.

“Of course,” he says. “I’m parked that way.”

At least, when Chris killed him tonight, he would know Allison made it home safely. Chris would probably make it quick.

Oh shit. Unless Victoria was home tonight.

It was too late to back out now, and he couldn’t very well leave her here with Matt. They walked to his car in comfortable silence, and Derek wonders if in another life they could have been friends. 

He immediately turns the heat inside the Camaro all the way up; the chill of the October air had sunken in past Allison’s clothes, and he noticed her shiver.

She gently voiced the way to her house, Derek pretending he didn’t know the way like the back of his hand.

He has to ask. “Are you… Are you okay?”

Allison chews her lip. “Matt’s harmless, I think. Just a creep. I’ll feel weird for a while, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Derek nods. “Okay. Just think about kicking his ass though, so he doesn’t get any ideas.”

She laughs, happy and loud, just as Derek pulls into her driveway. He sees Argent leaning against the garage, arms crossed. His expression darkens when he sees Derek, and he wishes he can curl into a ball.

Allison thanks him for the ride, smiling as she greets her father. He gives her a tight smile, and tells her, “Go inside, I want to thank the nice man who drove you home.”

Allison’s smile falters a bit, confusion blossoming over her features, but she listens to her father and walks into the house.

Once the door is securely shut, Chris takes measured steps to the driver’s side of the car. Derek contemplates being a coward, thinks about peeling out of the driveway and not looking back. 

But instead he squares his shoulders and faces the brother of the woman who burned his family alive, mustering up whatever dignity he has left.

Chris allows his hand to rest purposefully on his hip, right over where Derek is sure he’s carrying a gun with wolfsbane bullets. Derek knows it’s no idle threat. Victoria would help him hide the body.

“What are you playing at, Hale?” Chris’ voice was growlier than Derek’s. Derek wasn’t sure he was ever seen the man this pissed. Offering the hunter’s teenage daughter a ride was probably one of the stupidest things he’s ever done. 

But fuck, he doesn’t regret it.

“I just wanted to make sure she got home safely,” Derek says, hoping to whatever deity was listening that Chris could hear his sincerity.

The man’s brows furrow. He doesn’t look convinced. “If I found out you laid a finger on—”

“She was in danger,” Derek interrupts. Which, okay, by the look on Argent’s face was another stupid idea. Derek is on a roll tonight.

Still, he barrels on. “A kid named Matt. He tried to slip her roofies.” Derek has no idea if Argent will believe him, but he has to try. “I swear, all I did was give her a ride.”

Chris is near-squinting at him, jaw clenched. They stare at each other in silence for a few heavy moments, before Chris gives a jerky nod. “Get out of here. If I find out you’re lying, or if you hurt her, the code is as good as gone.”

Derek bits back the words threatening to burst out of him, that the code was long gone when Argent’s sister trapped his family in their house and set it ablaze.

Instead, he puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway. Chris doesn’t take his eyes off the car until Derek is turning at the end of the street.

It’s only when he parks at the empty railroad station that’s become his home that he lets out the breath he’s been holding.

All in all, that went okay.

He might pay Matt a little visit though, make sure the kid doesn’t ever do this to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 45 min. Idk what the hell it is.
> 
> PS: headcanon that stiles finds out derek gave her the ride, and goes into his own stalker mode, trying to figure out why. He catches derek doing nice things for everyone around town, walking people across streets and putting flowers in random graves at the cemetery, and stiles learns that derek is the sweetest.
> 
> PPS: extra headcanon that chris verifies that Matt tried to give allison a drink, and he goes to matt’s house with the intention of scaring the shit out of the boy, maybe even castrating him, only to find derek already there, and Matt already pissed his pants. They come to an understanding after that.


End file.
